


A Snake In Lion Fur

by TheMarauders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sharing Clothes, things get a little spicy, though nothing beyond making out no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarauders/pseuds/TheMarauders
Summary: Mark is trying to concentrate on his homework, but finds it very hard when he sees Donghyuck wearing one of his jumpers.





	A Snake In Lion Fur

**Author's Note:**

> a little piece i've been working on and off on for ages fjaldfl  
> to make the story work i've changed something to the actual layout of the castle, 'cause there is no disused classroom on the seventh floor as far as i know, buuuut you know, lets pretend there is  
> special thanks to my gf, jess and sher for beta-ing!  
> have fun reading!

_The Goblin Rebellion of 1612 takes place at least partially in Scotland, since the inn at Hogsmeade served as headquarters during this rebellion. The goblins object to the rules against goblin ownership of wands which are set down by the Wizarding community. The Goblins—_ The Gryffindor boy found it very hard to concentrate on the words that were written in his History of Magic book. There were a few reasons.

You see, first of all, Mark Lee did not care much about the history of magic. Well, it’s not that he didn’t care, but he definitely did not care enough to actually go out of his way to remember all that stuff about something that would have no use to him in the future.

The fact that professor Binns was the teacher for the subject didn’t help much either; a boring teacher for a boring subject just made it harder for him to actually concentrate and try his best for the subject.

It also didn’t help that it was currently 7:30 pm, meaning that most students had eaten dinner and gone back to their Common Rooms to either, like Mark, get some homework done (though he really should have opted for going to the Library) or to hang out with their friends before heading off to bed (hence he should have gone to the Library instead of the crowded Common Room).

Mark saw someone sit down on the chair beside him in the corner of his eyes. He didn’t have to look at the other’s face to see who it was; the green colours of his robes and necktie, and the emblem stitched onto his robes giving it away immediately. The Slytherin boy could be found in the Gryffindor Common Room more often than not. No one batted an eye at him being there so much. Not anymore, anyway. They were used to it by now.

“I really do not understand why you struggle so much with this subject,” Donghyuck muttered as he leaned forward, looking at his piece of parchment. The homework was to write down 13 inches worth of the most important moments of the goblin rebellion of 1612. Mark probably didn’t have more than 3 inches of the piece of parchment filled.

“Look, not all of us have a parent who is a historian, okay?” He said with a roll of his eyes. “You got history knowledge spoon-fed to you as a child. That’s not fair.”

Donghyuck let out a chuckle. “Better yet, I have two parents who spoon-fed me historic facts growing up. One for the history of wizards and witches, and one for the history of muggles.” he said with a cheeky smile. “But, yes, fair point.” He noted as he drew back again. “Maybe take a little break?” The Slytherin boy suggested. “Jisung bought this new sweet from Zonko’s Joke Shop, it’s supposed to spurt out a jet of water when you try to unwrap it. We’re going to play a game with it.” Donghyuck explained, leaning into his side.

“Maybe in a bit,” Mark told the other. “I really have to finish this tonight, otherwise Binns will have my arse tomorrow.” He said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

Donghyuck let out a soft chuckle once more. “He probably will, yeah.” He said. “Alright, join us when you’re done, okay?” He pressed a soft kiss to the Gryffindor’s cheek and got up from his chair.

“Yeah, ‘course.” Mark responded, looking up at the younger boy with a smile, his cheeks getting rosy from the kiss he had just received. Even though he had been seeing Donghyuck for a while now, he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to get used to the feeling of the other’s soft lips against his skin.

Donghyuck ran his hand through the other’s hair before heading back towards the other four, which consisted out of Johnny, Yukhei, Jaehyun and Jaehyun’s little (half) brother as well as Donghyuck’s housemate, Jisung.

“Hyuck!” Jisung, the fellow Slytherin, exclaimed after he had sat down on one of the armchairs. “Johnny thought of a game we can play with the sweet from Zonko’s.” He said excitedly.

“Alright, what is it?” He asked, looking at Johnny, the oldest of the few present.

“Okay, so,” Johnny started explaining the little game he had thought of. “We take four pieces of the real butter toffees, one of the prank ones. We each take one randomly and open them at the same time,” he explained, shuffling the golden wrapped sweets around on the table as he spoke. “The one who gets wet, well... they lose, obviously.”

Donghyuck nodded. “Sounds good.” He said, looking at Johnny’s hands, which were still shuffling the sweets around. Eventually, he removed his hands to reveal five pieces, all of which were identical to one another.

“Let’s each get a piece, starting from the baby, Jisung.”Jaehyun chimed in.

Jisung kicked his brother’s shin, grumbling about him not being a baby but Jaehyun just being ancient. It took the youngest a short while, but finally decided on a sweet. After that, it was Jaehyun’s turn, who took a piece without thinking twice about it.

Johnny weighed his options for a hot second before randomly picking one.

Donghyuck was eyeing a specific piece he wanted to get. He looked up at Yukhei, who seemed to be eyeing the same one. The two of them made eye contact, before both flying forwards, fighting for that specific piece, pushing each other’s hand aside, trying to grab it first.

“Ha!” Yukhei exclaimed, drawing back and holding out his hand above his head. He showcased the butter toffee they had been fighting over, drawing the attention of some of his housemates who were probably annoyed by his loud antics. Not that he cared.

“Piss off.” Donghyuck huffed, grabbing the last one left, turning it over in his hand, eyeing it suspiciously.

“So we open them at the same time?” Jaehyun asked, looking up from the piece in his hand.

“Or how about this? Let’s open them one after the other, you know, to create some suspense.” Yukhei suggested with an excited smile, unable to sit still in his armchair.

Johnny clapped his hands, pointing at Yukhei after. “Great idea. I like it.” he said, turning to the others afterwards. “That okay with you guys?” he asked, at which they all nodded.

“Let’s just go in the same order?” Jaehyun suggested as he looked down at the sweet in his hand, examining it. Jisung didn’t seem too happy about having to go first, but complied anyway.

The youngest of the bunch took a deep breath before pulling on both ends of the golden wrapper, twisting it open. The little, cream coloured toffee fell onto his lap without a drop of water. Jisung hung his head backwards and ran his hands over his face in relief, a sigh leaving his lips.

After that, it was Jaehyun’s turn. He held both ends of the wrapper with his thumbs and index fingers, licking his lips. “This actually has me more nervous than the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw from last weekend.” he muttered, a somewhat nervous chuckle leaving his lips afterwards, which prompted a ‘just do it, you big baby’ out of Jisung. The older boy threw him an unimpressed look. “I’d watch it if I were you, or I’m gonna tell mum and your dad about how you cried after being placed in Slytherin.” he told him with an innocent smile. Jisung’s cheeks started glowing red as he ducked his head, cursing at his brother under his breath.

“Are you done with your little family drama? ‘Cause I’m ready to see someone get wet.” came the voice of Yukhei as he turned his gaze to Donghyuck, who in turn glared back, having the feeling that he was talking about him specifically.

“Alright, okay. Calm down.” Jaehyun huffed, waving the other away with his hand, before getting back to what he was supposed to do. After sucking in a deep breath he twisted open the wrapper. He sat still for a second or two, but nothing seemed to happen. Letting out the breath he was holding, he put the sweet on the table, a victorious grin on his face. “Only two regular pieces left.” he commented, eyeing the remaining three contestants.

Donghyuck looked at Johnny, who rubbed his hands together, tongue poking out from between his lips. “Me next.” Johnny said, as he picked up the sweet, turning it over in his hands. The other four looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to twist open the wrapper. It took a while, but eventually the oldest of the few successfully opened the sweet, which bounced off of his legs and fell to the ground. “Three-second rule!” Johnny exclaimed while surging forward, quickly grabbing the sweet off of the ground. He blew on it before quickly popping it in his mouth. Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel his spirit going down by every sweet being opened without a drop of water spouting from it. The odds were definitely turning against him.

Jaehyun grimaced at him. “That’s grim, Johnny.” he commented, at which Johnny simply shrugged his shoulders, munching on the sweet happily. “Okay, Yukhei next.” Johnny noted, in between chews.

Yukhei was about to open the wrapper when Jisung interrupted the action. “Oh!” he exclaimed, sitting up from his slouched position on the comfortable sofa. “I have an idea!” he added.

Donghyuck looked at the youngest of the bunch. “What is it?” he asked, not sure if he would like his idea. You see, Jisung did have a little bit of a bad reputation. Him, along with his best friend Chenle, liked to joke around a lot, pranking others and whatnot. Not all of their escapades ending well for the ones involved (and, Merlin’s beard, Donghyuck had been involved a lot of times).

“How about the two of you open it at the same time?” Jisung suggested, a grin on his face. “Because if they do it one by one and Yukhei’s explodes, I don’t get to see Donghyuck go through the short moment of panic and I want-- ouch!” Jisung cut himself off with a yelp when Donghyuck had leaned over the pinch the other’s cheek, quite harshly might he add, slapping his hand away.

He was about to say that, no way that they were going to do that, but he was betrayed by Yukhei before he had the chance to do so. “Yeah, let’s do it! Should be fun, yeah?” he said with a wide grin.

Donghyuck threw a glare at Jisung, which was returned by the youngest’s innocent smile. “You little git.” the older of the two muttered under his breath as he took the butter toffee into his hands. He looked up at Yukhei, nodding at him to tell him he was ready.

“Alright, on the count of three,” Johnny started.

“One.”

Donghyuck looked down at the butter toffee in his hands, not being able to push away the nervous feeling that washed over him. Sure, it was just a splash of water, but he wasn’t about to lose to Yukhei Wong, alright?

“Two.”

He grabbed both ends of the wrapper tightly between his thumbs and index fingers, holding his breath as he waited for the last count.

“Three!”

 

Mark looked up from his piece of parchment (which was about halfway filled at that point) when he heard Donghyuck’s screech, accompanied by Yukhei’s victorious whoops and the other’s laughter. As he turned around, he noticed a drenched to the bone Donghyuck, the water dripping off of him and onto the armchair he was seated on, a look of shock still visible on his face.

Jisung couldn’t help but laugh loudly, a hand on his tummy as he fell backwards onto the sofa, his head falling on his brother’s lap. “I can’t believe-- Hyuck actually-- got the-- prank one!” he exclaimed in between his laughter.

“You little--” Donghyuck started, ready to make his way over to the younger, though he didn’t seem very threatening when he looked like a drenched kitten, his teeth basically chattering from the cold.

Mark couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the whole ordeal, which earned him a pointed look from his boyfriend. “Don’t you dare laugh at me, Mark Lee.” he said, pointing a finger at the older. Again, not very threatening, given the circumstances, which earned him another giggle from Mark. Donghyuck let out a whine as he got up, stalking towards him. “Can I borrow something to wear? I’m kind of freezing and I don’t want to go all the way down to the Dungeons to fetch something.” he said, running his fingers through his wet hair.

Mark’s eyes followed the other’s action. He cleared his throat, trying not to let his mind wander too much. He had an essay to write, god dammit. “Yeah, sure. Help yourself.” he said, pointing to the stairs that would lead towards his dormitory.

“Thanks!” Donghyuck exclaimed before bending down and giving him a wet (he hoped it was from the water) peck on the lips. “Gross!” Mark exclaimed, pushing the younger away, a chuckle leaving his lips. Donghyuck laughed heartily as he made his way up the stairs.

Mark turned back towards his essay after Donghyuck had disappeared around the bend of the narrow spiral staircase. He really couldn’t afford to waste any more time finishing the essay, seeing as he also wanted to get some reading done for his Defence Against the Dark Arts class tomorrow. He let his eyes skim over the pages of his History of Magic book, noting down anything of importance, hoping it would be a coherent enough story. And also hoping Binns would take pity on him, knowing full well that Mark absolutely sucked at the subject, and would give him a passable grade for it. Oh, how he couldn’t wait for his sixth year so he could finally drop this class.

He was about to dip his quill into his little pot of ink when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Expecting it to be Donghyuck, he looked up. He was wearing one of Mark’s red jumpers, knitted by his own mother, a small baby lion stitched on the left breast pocket.

It felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him when he saw the younger. Donghyuck had always been beautiful to Mark - unearthly so - but seeing him in his own house’s colours, the bright scarlet and gold, woke something in him. Something... possessive? Mark didn’t really know what to call it, but he did know that he felt like kissing the younger senseless in that moment (though when did he not?).

The jumper was too big on Donghyuck’s smaller frame, one of his prominent collarbones just visible above the fabric. He bit on the inside of his cheek as he let his eyes wander upwards. The other’s hair was still wet, falling flat on his forehead, a drop of water falling down now and then. He followed a water droplet with his eyes, which slowly made its way down the other’s neck, over his collarbone before it seeped into the fabric of his jumper. Mark swallowed. That was the last drop (quite literally). He couldn’t hold back any longer.

Mark pushed himself off of his chair, the legs scraping loudly over the floor, gathering the attention of others, though he couldn’t get himself to care about it in that moment. He stepped forward, towards his boyfriend, his fingers closing around the other’s wrist before pulling him along. He made his way towards the Common Room entrance, scrambling through the hole in the wall, which served to be quite the feat while still trying to hold onto Donghyuck.

“Wait--” Donghyuck started, voice a bit strained as he climbed through the hole with a little difficulty. “What’s happening?” he asked, clearly confused about the whole ordeal. “Mark?” he added, seeing as Mark hadn’t responded to him.

“You’ll see.” was the only thing Mark offered, turning right and walking down the hallway. In the meantime he had intertwined their fingers, clasping the other’s hand tightly as he practically dragged him along.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the destination that Mark had had in mind. A disused classroom on the seventh floor.

He pushed the door open, stepping inside and dragging the younger in with him, a bewildered look still visible on his face, and closed the door behind them. Mark eyed the room quickly, weighing his options, before making a beeline toward the abandoned desk, a layer of dust having collected on top of it over time. He placed his hands on Donghyuck’s hips before pushing him against the desk.

“Mark, what’s--” Donghyuck started, but couldn’t finish his question, seeing as Mark had leaned in and pressed his lips against the plush ones of the younger. His senses seemed to both calm down and heighten at the same time.

A whine left Donghyuck’s lips at the sudden contact. He placed his hands on top of Mark’s chest, clenching his fists, crunching up the fabric of his shirt in between his fingers.

Mark started the kiss off slow, gently moving his lips against those of the younger’s. He snaked one of his arms around the other’s body, pulling their bodies flush against one another. He ran one of his hands through Donghyuck’s soft locks, which were still damp, resting his hand at the base of his neck afterwards. He angled his head, deepening the kiss ever so slightly, making a soft whimper leave the other’s lips. Mark felt the other’s arms snaking around his neck, his fingers playing with the hair at the back of his head.

Mark cut the kiss off, which elicited a whine out of the Slytherin boy. “Mark,” he whined softly, trying to connect their lips once again.

Mark pressed a quick peck on to the other’s lips, hating the loss of contact just as much as him. “Hang on a sec, love,” he said as he bent over slightly, tightening the hold he had around the other’s waist while he placed his other hand underneath one of his thighs. He lifted him up (at which a very charming yelp left Donghyuck’s lips), setting him down on top of the dusty desk.

He didn’t give Donghyuck time to comment on his actions, reconnecting their lips immediately after, pushing the other’s lips apart for his tongue to sweep in, a soft sigh leaving his lips at the contact. Donghyuck explored his mouth with his own tongue only a second later.

The younger tangled his fingers into Mark’s hair, pulling on the strands softly. Mark let out a soft moan at the sensation. He snaked his hand underneath the other’s jumper, pressing it flat to the small of his back, skin warm under his fingertips. Donghyuck shuddered under the touch.

The kiss started heating up rather quickly after that. Mark softly nibbled on the other’s plush lower lip, softly pulling on it with his teeth which elicited a small moan out of the younger. Donghyuck let one hand wander downwards over his chest, past the hem of his shirt, before it travelled upwards again, this time underneath Mark’s shirt. Mark felt his hand make its way toward his back, resting on one of his shoulder blades.

Mark abandoned the other’s lips, opting for pecking the other’s skin, making his way down Donghyuck’s neck and aiming for the sensitive part where his neck meets his shoulder. He kissed the tanned skin there, softly sucking on it. He felt the other squirm slightly under his touch, a soft whimper leaving his lips.

Mark lifted himself upright for a second, eyeing the other in his beautifully, slightly dishevelled state; his head tilted backwards a little bit to give Mark more room to work with, his hair slightly messy, eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly agape as he tried to regain his breathing a little bit.

Mark could look at the younger for hours on end, but decided against doing so for now. He ducked down, latching his warm and wet mouth to Donghyuck’s visible collarbone, sucking the skin into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth. Donghyuck moaned softly, twisting slightly.

Donghyuck curled one of his legs around Mark’s hip, pulling him ever closer, seeking as much contact between their bodies as possible while Mark sucked a dark bruise on his already tan skin. He felt the younger scraping his fingernails over the skin on his back and groaned aloud.

Mark felt the Slytherin cup his face, pulling him back up before reconnecting their lips into a messy open mouthed kiss. Sucking the older’s tongue into his mouth and biting down on his lower lip now and again, which elicited a small moan out of Mark.

The kiss started to heat up even more so when both boys startled, jumping apart slightly, as a crash could be heard from the corridor. It sounded as if a suit of armour was thrown off of the staircase that lead down to the Dungeons. How did they know, you might wonder? The clanking and crashing sound of the suit went on for quite a while, before slowly fading into nothingness. Mark guessed it was Peeves’ doing, seeing as lately he had been trying to get on Filch’s nerves as much as possible. And boy was it working.

Mark looked up at Donghyuck, who’s eyes were still comically round. A soft giggle left his lips.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck muttered, giving the other a soft push against his shoulder, which earned him another chuckle. “I won’t, I won’t.” he told the other, giving him a soft peck on his lips.

The younger smiled at him, circling his arms around his neck, gently playing with the hairs at the back of his head. “You know,” he started, his eyes wandering over Mark’s face before looking him in the eyes. “You could’ve just asked me to help you with your History homework,” he noted. “Instead of bribing me like this.” he teased with a grin on his lips. “Though I definitely didn’t hate it, mind you.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Oh, piss off,” he said, but couldn’t help a smile from appearing on his lips. “That’s not what this was about.”

“Oh? What was this about then?” Donghyuck asked, the same teasing grin still visible.

Mark licked his lips, averting his eyes. “Well,” he started, but hesitated for a hot second. Was he really going to admit this out loud? Was he really ready for all the teasing that was most probably about to follow? Though, it might also end with Donghyuck wearing his clothes more often.. he took his chances. “You just looked really good in my jumper.” he admitted almost shyly.

“Oh?” Donghyuck repeated, the grin on his face only widening. “Does Mark Lee actually want me to be the kind of boyfriend that steals his clothes and wears them all the time?” he announced, as if talking to a live-audience. Mark didn’t have time to tell him to shut up once again, seeing as Donghyuck had opened his mouth once again. The teasing grin had changed into a soft smile. “Because I definitely wouldn’t mind doing that.” he told him with a cheeky wink.

If anyone (Donghyuck) would notice Mark’s cheeks reddening, he would blatantly deny it ever happening. “Whatever.” he told the other, sticking his tongue out at him.

Donghyuck chuckled at that, pulling him closer and giving him a soft peck. “You love me anyway.” he said with a smile.

Mark looked at him, a smile of his own appearing on his face. “I do,” he told the other softly. “I really do.” He noticed the mildly shocked look that Donghyuck sported. You see, Mark didn’t voice his love for Donghyuck much, feeling awkward about saying words like that out loud.

“What are you doing, professing your undying love for me when you should be finishing your History of Magic homework?” Donghyuck tried telling him off, jokingly, but Mark could see how soft he was in that moment. Though, seriously, Mark really should get back to his homework or professor Binns would murder him with his ghosty, wispy hands.

“Don’t pretend like you’d prefer me to get back to my homework.” Mark joked. It was his turn to sport a cheeky grin. He didn’t get a lot of opportunities to tease the younger, okay?

Donghyuck huffed. “Whatever, Mark Lee.” He said with a roll of his eyes, though the red tint on his cheeks told a whole different story.

Mark stepped backwards, giving Donghyuck room to get off of the desk. “Seriously, though, I should finish my homework.” he said with a soft chuckle, already feeling the dread of getting back to that horrible subject creeping back up on him. The younger gave him a hum as a reply as he followed him out of the classroom. The two made their way back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

“Hey,” came the voice of Donghyuck, halting Mark in his track. “If I can keep wearing this jumper, I’ll help you with your History of Magic homework.” he proposed.

Mark couldn’t help a smile from appearing on his face. He pressed his lips on the other’s in a gentle kiss.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little piece c:  
> hmu on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/whaechann) or [tumblr](http://whaechan.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
